


【G27】对不起

by Shimizurain



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimizurain/pseuds/Shimizurain
Summary: *BGM：对不起-周杰伦*是一篇水平不怎么样的老文，接下来会慢慢搬文，虽然也没有几篇
Relationships: Giotto | Vongola Primo/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	【G27】对不起

**Author's Note:**

> *BGM：对不起-周杰伦  
> *是一篇水平不怎么样的老文，接下来会慢慢搬文，虽然也没有几篇

这里是彭格列的书房，四百年来多次扩建，偌大的圆形空间四周满是书架，都是历代首领留下来的藏书——这么说来彭格列作为一个黑手党家族，这文化底蕴倒也是深厚。  
靠近门边的那一柜全是彭格列代代流传下来的资料，从创建与起源开始，四百年风风雨雨只凝成了这一柜泛着黄的古书。其中一部分是历代首领的手记，从初代将自己的回忆和笔记留下开始，这似乎就直接变成了彭格列的规矩，每一代首领都会在这里占下一角，从另一个角度叙述着彭格列的百年兴衰。  
房间中间是初代的书桌，沢田纲吉曾一度想要将这里直接作为办公室，只不过害怕过于久留会对这几柜子的古书造成不好的影响才作了罢。  
门边架着据说是五代目留下的梯子，沢田纲吉一脚一脚踏上那陈旧得有些吱呀作响的木梯，目光停留在那本泛黄的初代记事上。  
书保存得极好，但是泛黄的的纸面仍显示着它背负的岁月，牛皮纸的页面微微卷曲，扉页上的火焰如几百年前刚印上去时一般的明亮，微微跳动着。  
沢田纲吉捧着书放在桌面上，仰面窝到宽大的沙发里——真是看起来越来越像老爷爷了，他想——陈旧的革制封面泛着细小的毛边，他伸出手去，在破损处捻了捻，轻轻抚平。  
指尖从书侧翻上来，轻轻抚过记录人那华丽细长的手写体。  
Giotto·Vongola

广场一枚铜币 悲伤得很隐密  
它在许愿池里  
轻轻 叹息

罗马的许愿池无论在哪一个年代总是无数游客和情侣爱去的地方，沢田纲吉站在水池边，身边是来了又去的人们，女士们束着极细的鱼骨束腰，男士们微微侧着头，为身边的爱人撑着伞，静静的听着。  
他在水池边站了很久，久到快有人把他当作了雕像，才慢慢吞吞地摸了摸口袋，掏出唯一一枚剩下的小额欧元，忽地一扬手，划出一道银色的弧线。  
硬币开始下降时沢田纲吉看清了它的方向，失望地垂下手，带着点孩子气的耷拉下眼角。  
眼前阳光一闪，泽田纲吉不自觉的眯了眯眼睛，那刚爬入太阳领地的铜币朝下落去，在那落水的那一刻才撞上了他的欧元，交叠着一起落入泉眼里。  
沢田纲吉往边上望去，瞳孔猛得一缩，差点向后退去，旋即便只是在瞬间掩去了眼底的惊讶。  
“我帮你实现了一个愿望。”来人说到，朝他扭过头。清晨的微风吹起，衣料摩擦的声音放大了无数倍传进他的耳朵里。  
“你可以为我实现一个愿望吗？”  
“哦？”沢田纲吉挑起眉，摊了摊手，“你想要什么呢？你要明白，我可是身无分文哦，先生。”  
对方弯起眼睛，“既然如此，那么明天陪我逛罗马吧，怎么样。”  
“乐意之至。”他说

桌子对面突然坐下来一个人来，极自然的招了招手，一口流利的意大利语，俊秀的外表引得服务生不住地往这边偷瞄。  
“和那位先生一样，谢谢。”  
“你很懂嘛，”来人交叠起双腿，“这大概是全罗马最好的咖啡店了。”  
“嗯。”沢田纲吉也没有回头，只是点点头，看上去更像是自言自语，“我相信……很久以后也会是的。”  
“你不是身无分文吗。”他突然问道。  
这是沢田纲吉才像是恍然察觉，转过头来朝他灿然一笑，“是啊，只能麻烦这位好心的先生啦！”  
对方失笑，摇了摇头端起咖啡。  
日暮已经开始西沉，沢田纲吉突然问到：“你不应该有事要做吗？”  
“做完了。”他说，“总得有些私人的时间吧。”  
沢田纲吉点点头，放下手里的空杯子，起身打算离开，却突然听见身后小件金属破风而来的声音，下意识回头接住。  
手中是一枚铜币，却不是市面上流通的硬币，两边都是花纹繁复的家徽，周围印着细小的文字，轻得有如刻痕，不是仔细研究很难被上心。  
沢田纲吉抬指在边缘摸索着，刻着的字迹一点一点在脑海中描画出来。  
Vongola.  
对方无所谓地说道：“朋友间做着玩的小信物罢了。”  
“看见许愿池了吗，明天早上带着它，我在那里等你。”

戒指在哭泣  
静静躺在抽屉  
它所拥有的只剩下  
回忆

沢田纲吉突然惊醒，窗外日影已经西斜，落地窗忘记了关上，风吹的面前的老旧书籍不住地翻着页。  
他下意识地摸了一下口袋，一枚泛着银光的欧元静静躺在他手心里。  
他垂下眼帘，盯着书页发了一会儿呆。  
突然他像想起了什么似的，从椅子上忽地站起，快步走向木梯，甚至急促地跑了两步。  
他一路爬到顶端，在门边那一排的书里伸手抽出了最陈旧的那一本——若不是多年的细心保护，怕是早已纸张零散了。  
他一页一页快速地翻着，初代好看的字迹在视野中划过。  
突然手一顿，一页素描从纸页中间飘落下来。  
画中的青年倚在镂空的园艺铁椅上，侧着脸，眼神飘散在远方的水池上，背后日影斑驳，笼得一切都有些模糊。

如果我遇见你是一场悲剧  
我想我这辈子注定一个人演戏  
最后再一个人慢慢的回忆  
没有了过去  
我将往事抽离

沢田纲吉向Reborn请了假，只身一人来到罗马。  
沢田纲吉站在水池边，身边是来了又去的人们，女士们拎着轻巧的小皮包，拉过男士的手，请人替他们拍照。  
他在水池边站了很久，久到有人快把他当作了雕像。  
右手上的戒指一热，身边突然传来了一声轻笑。  
“我亲爱的不告而别的先生，你还欠我一个愿望呢。”  
——FIN——


End file.
